


A little baby ^^ [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini-drabble, where after loosing their powers Cas and Balthazar suddenly found a baby in their apartment and began their journey in parenthood =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little baby ^^ [vid]




End file.
